A ventilation device is known that has a total heat exchange element inducing total heat (sensible heat and latent heat) exchange between outdoor air sucked into a case from an outside air suction port and indoor air sucked into the case from a discharge air suction port, and a variety of measures have been used to improve the performance of such a device. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a ventilation device in which two total heat exchange elements (first element and second element) are arranged adjacent to each other inside the case with the object of improving the performance.
However, when the installation space, such as a space above a ceiling, where the ventilation device is to be installed is narrow, the ventilation device such as described in Patent Document 1 cannot be installed because the size of the case in the thickness direction can easily increase. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the size of the case in the thickness direction while maintaining the performance of the ventilation device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-285584